In telecommunications industry, the demand for added capacity is growing rapidly. This demand is being met in part by the increasing use and density of fiber optic transmission equipment. Even though fiber optic equipment permits higher levels of transmission in the same or smaller footprint than traditional copper transmission equipment, the demand requires even higher levels of fiber density. This has led to the development of high-density fiber handling equipment.
An example of this type of equipment is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,051 assigned to CommScope Technologies LLC. This patent concerns a high-density fiber distribution frame and high-density fiber termination blocks (FTBs) which are mounted to the frame. Because of the large number of optical fibers passing into and out of the FTBs, the frame and blocks have a variety of structures to organize and manage the fibers. Some structures are used to aid the fibers entering the back of the frame and FTBs. Other structures are provided for managing the cables leaving the FTBs on the front. The FTBs also include structures for facilitating access to the densely packed terminations. One such structure is a slidable adapter module that is incorporated into the FTBs to allow selective access to the densely packed terminations inside the FTBs.
Further development in such fiber termination systems is desired.